


Новая глава

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: SC&IR [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: Несколько лет спустя.





	1. Конец

Иногда в жизни что-то меняется. Неуловимо. Незримо. И однажды, ты просыпаешься с удивлением — что я тут делаю? Он думал, что это возможно только в подростковом возрасте, когда уснул с мыслью о новой машинке, а проснулся уже со стояком. Но все оказалось не так просто.

Как известно, жизнь циклична, и сколько ни пытался отследить точный момент, он так и не смог понять, когда все начало надоедать. Или не надоедать, но становиться не таким. Может быть, это просто подначивания друзей, что, мол, он почти замужем, может быть, то, что Буббы больше нет и некому скрашивать его вечера в ожидании Луи. Может быть все что угодно, прошло почти пять лет, и он уже не тот девятнадцатилетний и совсем неопытный.

Луи, правда, казалось, почти не изменился, будто застыл в том своём двадцативосьмилетии. А, может быть, ему просто казалось так, потому что костюмы он носить не перестал, работать меньше тоже, а ночи все так же будоражили кровь и просаживали матрас.

Хотя, они так и не съехались, и спасибо папе за аренду, которую тот исправно платил, пока Гарри доучивался. А теперь все непонятно. И Луи не торопится ничего прояснять, а Энди все подшучивал, будет ли он шафером на главной гейской свадьбе Бруклина или все же нет.

Или, может быть, это тот новенький с его работы, который на летнюю практику устроился? Как-то он моментально вычислил в Гарри «своего» и прилип взглядом. Изменять он, конечно, не собирался, но вопрос «а что дальше?» оставался без ответа, и этот почти ещё мальчишка маячил невысказанным вопросом.

Ему ещё двадцать четыре, и, может быть, он не успеет увязнуть во всем этом. Как Лиам с Софи, например, как Бэт, та, что когда-то была с Луи, а теперь с двумя детьми и мужем. Как Мэг, которая всерьёз собиралась замуж за Рона.

А что, если он ещё может быть свободным и все ещё молодым, и перспективным — во всех смыслах. Вечеринки и новые знакомства, возможно, новые чувства и ощущения, может, он сможет стать ведущим, а не ведомым, как всегда было?

Все может быть.

Он шёл по Пятой авеню и думал-думал, Манхеттен сиял и переливался вечерними огнями и манил, как следующая ступень: «Зачем тебе Бруклин с видом на меня? Лучше жить тут, в самом сердце Америки, в центре вселенной!».

A Луи словно стоял сбоку и смотрел на все эти его мысли и метания. Словно мог что-то сказать, но молчал, предлагая разрешить неразрешимое самому. Потому что это не его выбор, Гарри знал, что это должен сделать он сам.

Томлинсон всегда подчеркивал, что вся жизнь — это твой собственный выбор, все, что происходит, все твоё, и как бы там ни было, но ты у себя один, а значит, все в твоих руках.

Гарри же хотелось опустить эти самые руки, и чтоб оно все… все как-то само разрулилось. Даже ошибки прошлого не уберегли его от этой шальной мысли. Потому что сейчас его не устраивало ничего. Ему все было не так.

«Буду поздно» мигнул телефон перед тем, как он нырнул в метро. Наверное, их общение в последние месяцы все чаще сводилось к этим коротким оповещениям. Он всегда поздно и делает карьеру, он всегда будет таким, неожиданно дошло, словно раньше он ещё на что-то надеялся. Луи неисправим и все ещё горит желанием что-то кому-то доказать, или же просто быть первым во всем.

В окне искаженно отражались люди и мелькали стены подземки, нестерпимо воняло, впрочем, как и всегда, но сегодня это бесило сильнее обычного. Гарри хотелось выть, колотить руками по клетке, в которой был заперт. В которую его заманили и заперли, вышвырнув ключ в Гудзон.

Сколько бы он ещё отмахивался от вопросов и сколько бы терпел — или все же наслаждался?! — восторженные взгляды Джереми, который разве что пол не целовал, по которому он ходил.

Сколько бы ещё получил смс-ок от Луи и сколько бы ещё сам написал с похожим текстом — неизвестно.  
Развязка произошла тёплым субботним вечером, когда Луи постучал к нему.

Гарри интуитивно или, черт знает как, понял, что это он, хотя у Томлинсона были ключи, которыми он умел пользоваться, и распахнул дверь, не спрашивая.

Развязанный галстук болтался на идеально белой рубашке, в глазах плескалась усталость, а в толстостенном бокале — виски.

Луи редко пил крепкие напитки, но сегодня почему-то сделал исключение. Он не переоделся толком, даже галстук не снял, и Гарри с трудом поборол желание развязать узел окончательно и вышвырнуть чёртову удавку подальше.

Под рёбрами заныло предчувствие — не к добру все это.

Луи пил с ним виски после того, как они похоронили Буббу и молча сидели на полу напиваясь, в надежде забыться. Тогда никакие логические заверения разума, что он и без того прожил больше ожидаемого всеми врачами, не работали. Они потеряли его, и все доводы не имели смысла. И теперь, спустя полгода, Луи снова с бокалом янтарного пойла.

Отошёл пропустить и застыл, в ожидании приговора. Из головы мигом вылетело все — что он в клетке, что боится засесть в болоте, что дальше — ничего. Страх и панический ужас выдавили скопившееся в нем раздражение и заняли все свободное место внутри, сжав железной рукой горло.

— Я уезжаю, — Луи сделал глоток. — На год или, может, больше. Квартиру тоже отдаю, тут жить будет… кто-то другой… — потёр переносицу и поднял глаза — он выглядел совершенно больным. — Не могу тебя заставить ехать со мной, я не могу тебя выдергивать из твоей жизни и давать указания…

Гарри знал, о чем он говорит — он только начал работу на хорошей должности, и зарплата была отличной, а перспективы ещё выше. Он вырос, и Луи это знал, возможно, даже получше, чем он сам.

— Не знаю, вернусь ли вообще сюда, иногда мне кажется, что мы устали друг от друга или, взяли и отдали все, что могли, — Томлинсон смотрел в сторону окна, где вдалеке поблескивал Манхэттен, и было непонятно, кому и о ком он — о городе или о Гарри. Или, может, и о том и о другом? — Иногда лучше не затягивать, пока не стошнит, да?

— Да, — только и ответил он. Потому что мыслей больше не было, и, так или иначе, Луи прав, он, черт возьми, всегда прав! Горло сдавливало все сильнее, и, даже если и были другие слова, он бы их не выдавил из себя.

— Тогда… Пока, Добби.

Он залпом допил остатки, притянул его к себе за футболку, крепко поцеловал и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел за дверь. На губах остался яркий солодовый привкус, он быстро слизал его языком.

Гарри потёр глаза и повернул замок на двери. Все само собой разрешилось, пока никого не стошнило. Вот и все.  
Он быстро подошёл к шезлонгу, поскользнувшись на разбросанных журналах, сел, обхватив голову руками.

На языке горчил солодом и отчаянием последний поцелуй.

Луи сам все решал, как будто знал, как кому будет лучше. Это ещё Лиам говорил. И в своём случае оказался прав. А что сейчас? Чирикнул телефон. Джереми просил помочь ему разобраться с заданием. Гарри усмехнувшись согласился. Теперь он с чистой совестью может.

***  
Как и когда уехал Томлинсон, он не заметил. Не было никаких грузчиков, шума, коробок горкой в коридоре или чего-то такого, что привлекло бы внимание. Но в один день, поднявшись на этаж, он понял — Луи тут уже не живет.

Это ощущалось в воздухе, произошли какие незримые перемены, хоть и в холле ничего не изменилось. Гарри на автомате нащупал на связке второй ключ — он не отдал его сам, а Луи так и не попросил, и подошёл к его двери. Замок поддался легко, и через секунду он уже нажал на ручку.

Квартира была пуста. Вернее, нет — мебель накрыта чехлами, шторы сняты, с шезлонга убран матрасик. Луи больше тут нет, почти выветрился запах, убрана кофемашина — наверняка с собой забрал, холодильник не гудел. Помещение неожиданно показалось совсем заброшенным.

Свои шаги, как удары молотка, дробью отдавались в голове, когда он шёл к спальне. От Луи тут больше нет ничего, кроме пятна от чашки на тумбочке, да слегка продавленного ими матраса.

Гарри провёл рукой по спинке кровати, за которую когда-то ловко продевал наручники, открыл шкаф, осмотрел пустые полки и вернулся в коридор.

Его знобило, и замок не сразу поддался. Но он справился и захлопнул дверь, надеясь, что сигнализация отключена и полиция не приедет на вызов.

Он попрощался.

Он попрощался и теперь уже точно все.

Луи уехал и больше не вернётся.

Гарри задернул шторы. Манхэттенские истеричные огни раздражали. Никогда Нью-Йорк не казался ему таким пустым.

***  
Все слилось в беспорядочный трах и работу до поздна.

Гарри отчаянно флиртовал в клубах, кафе, знакомился с мужчинами постарше и парнями помоложе. Приводил к себе, уходил к ним и запирался в дешевых отельных номерах.

Он перестал общаться с Мэг и Энди, отказываясь объяснять что бы ни было. Он просто не мог жить прежней жизнью. Закрыл тему Луи с отцом и начал искать квартиру на осень. Жить в этом доме он больше не хотел, поэтому с арендой пора было решать.

Джереми предложил снимать квартиру вместе с ним, когда увидел, как Гарри клеил объявление на доске в офисе, но выдерживать этот влюблённый взгляд сил у него больше не было. Трахнуть надо мальчишку, на прощание, перед тем как он свалит, вот что. Некоторые мечты должны сбываться. Кому как не ему об этом знать!

Нью-Йорк — город одиноких людей. Мало кому повезёт тут встретить свою вторую половинку или хотя бы более менее близкого человека. Одиночество тут, скорее, норма, чем исключение. Он наконец вписался — одноразовые связи, одноразовые люди, бестолковые разговоры, и больше не нужны друзья. Ему хорошо одному: не имея — не потеряешь.

Он вытряхивал хлам из ящика рабочего стола, который уже перестал закрываться от набившегося в него барахла, и наткнулся на ручку, старую, погрызенную и давно засохшую. Обычная старая корпоративная ручка, которую он уволок у Луи, когда что-то писал у него дома. Он посмотрел на тонкую гравировку на пластмассовом ребре и отшвырнул ее в мусор, как будто она могла ужалить. Лучше бы ужалила, чем выдернула тщательно запрятанные воспоминания.

— Джереми! — тот радостно обернулся. — Поужинаем? — что касается умения забить последний гвоздь, Гарри равных не было никогда.

***  
Ноябрь всегда был самым мерзким месяцем в году. День Благодарения он так и не полюбил, но дополнительные выходные и скидки ценил. Он снял комнату недалеко от работы. Цены на Манхеттене кусались, зато спать он мог на целый час дольше.

Впереди четыре дня выходных и, к счастью, Джереми перестал названивать уже как неделю. Парень был удивительно настойчив, учитывая что Гарри объяснил ему, что между ними уже все, ещё в конце августа. Жаль, что его добиваются те, к кому он практически равнодушен.

Он запрещал себе вспоминать, но сны он контролировать не мог, и, если честно, он эти сны и не запоминал, они просто не откладывались в памяти. Но когда он открывал глаза и не понимал где находится, а сердце медленно стягивалось тисками тоски, он понимал, кто именно ему снился. И сегодня, утром среды, это снова произошло. И, не смотря на эйфорию в городе, его до сих пор не отпустило это тревожное чувство с самого утра.

До квартиры оставалось совсем немного — квартал и три этажа вверх, но он резко свернул в подземку. Потому что ему очень нужно было знать.

Потребовалось почти полгода для того, чтобы дать себе возможность кое-что прояснить и захотеть понять одну вещь. И только пара человек могли ему помочь.

Софи показалась странно располневшей, пока он разувался и вешал куртку на крючок. Но он не особо придавал значение ее фигуре, да и не видел ее черт знает сколько. Только когда она повернулась чуть в профиль — в дверном проёме, все стало понятно. Эти туда же. Чего им не живётся. Только потом вспомнил, что у них разница не в два года, наверное, они уже нажились.

— Лиама нет, ты, наверное, к нему? У них сегодня праздничный вечер на работе, так что он попозже будет. Ты голодный?

Она говорила так, словно ничего не произошло, словно они только вчера разговаривали. Словно Гарри не избегал их после того, как Луи уехал.

— Кофе, если ты… или чай.

— Кофе, так кофе, — покладисто согласилась она и пошла на кухню. Гарри поплёлся следом.

Все было так знакомо. Словно машина времени закрутилась и вернула его на несколько лет назад. Пришлось закусить щеку, чтоб одернуть себя. Все осталось в прошлом, и Софи беременна и не способна на те вечеринки, которые были когда-то.

— Я не знаю, к Лиаму я или нет, — запоздало ответил он. — Не уверен, что… я даже не уверен, зачем я пришёл.

— Да нет, ты знаешь, — пожала плечами она и подала ему чашку. — Иначе бы продолжал отсиживаться в своей норе.

Гарри как зачарованный смотрел ей за спину. Кофеварка. Та самая, красная, с хромом, которая варила самый лучший кофе в его жизни. Выходит, что он ее не забрал…

— Луи уехал налегке, — она перехватила его взгляд. — Оставил в наследство вот…

Гарри он не оставил ничего. Только поцелуй, который все ещё время от времени горчил на губах.

У Томлинсона была удивительная способность оставлять на нем следы-зарубки. Которые горели огнём и, время от времени, когда уже зажили бы самые глубокие раны, напоминали о себе. Всегда не вовремя.

Боже, как он его ненавидел.

— Он всегда так делает, когда считает, что без него лучше. Не потому что бесчувственный, хотя, иногда с ним это случается, а потому, что он так чувствует. Знаешь, я думаю, что он боится оказаться ненужным. От этого все… Хотя, Лиам считает, что это потому, что Луи одиночка сам по себе.

— Вы его… обсуждаете? — неприятно было узнать, что лучшие друзья Луи о нем сплетничали.

— Не в плохом смысле, — она отпила из своей чашки. — А просто потому, что мы… я немного переживаю. Это же не первый раз… ой.

— Я знаю, что у вас было, так что можешь не подбирать слова, — вот сейчас он понял, что ревности к Софи нет. Такая растерянная и хрупкая, глаза блестят… Черт! — Софи, ну, ты чего?!

— Он не хотел. Он не хотел уезжать, Гарри. Он откладывал эту командировку, просил сократить ее, а потом… он узнал, что я… И я думаю, может быть, он не… я беременна, а он уехал!

— Ты что, от него?..

Идея была дикой, но черт его знает!

— Что?! — она выглядела испуганной. — Нет, Гарри, ты что?! Просто, может, он почувствовал, что не нужен нам?!

Голос девушки дрогнул, и чашечка нервно звякнула о блюдце.

— Соф, нет. Не дури, он бы никогда! Это все я, он не смог, и я не смог… Ты не при чем!

Это все его вина. И, как ни странно, он всегда это знал. Только признался себе в этом только что.

— Что ты ему сказал? Я таким убитым его не видела с тех пор, как… перед тем, как он от нас уехал. Даже, когда вы тогда разбежались…

— Лиам говорил, что… — Лиам ничего не говорил. Он сам решил, что Луи легко все далось, и все были счастливы. — А, может, и не говорил.

— Он мог не заметить. Это же Лиам, — она вздохнула. — Он не особо понимает, как это приходить к такому решению, как осознавать, что без тебя всем будет лучше.

Она что-то ещё говорила и говорила, а он уже ничего не слышал. В голове звенело и в груди стучало как проклятое. Возможно, звенело оттого, что разбивалось именно сердце.

Луи уходил всегда — из семьи, от Софи и Лиама, теперь вот от него. Просто потому, что считал, что без него всем лучше. Думал, что люди без него будут счастливее. Неудивительно, что он работал так много — там без него было не обойтись. Наверное, вся проблема в том, что его всегда любили меньше, чем он. Или ему так казалось. Когда Гарри отдалился от него, — момента он вспомнить не мог, но четко помнил момент, когда подумал, что ему хочется нагуляться. И, возможно, в жизни ещё много неизведанного. Ага, неизведанных жоп и хуев.

— Кто в его квартире живет? — он перебил.

— А? Брат. Его. По крайней мере, пока он не решит, вернётся он или останется в офисе Калифорнии.

— Сан-Франциско значит… — ему было неприятно что кто-то, пусть даже брат, живет там. Трогает его вещи, спит на кровати… господи, какой он лошара, так проебать! — Он приедет?.. На Рождество?

— Нет, — Софи покачала головой. — Он сказал, что не может вырваться. Он не хочет.

Она выглядела такой несчастной, что безумно хотелось пожалеть ее, прижать к себе и забрать хоть часть ее отчаяния себе. Если бы оно могло в него поместиться и не убить.

— Мне надо идти, — он наклонился и поцеловал ее в пробор. — Не грусти, Соф. Все будет хорошо. И спасибо за кофе.

Она мужественно попыталась улыбнуться и потрепала его по голове.

Гарри накинул куртку и выбежал на лестницу. Ждать лифта он не мог. Ему снова нужно было бежать, чтоб не сдохнуть от чёрной дыры внутри.

Кофе он так и не тронул. Пить кофе сваренный в этой кофеварке, но не её хозяином, он не мог. Это было бы предательством. Будто он не предал его раньше.

Торопился домой, подгоняемый желанием сиюминутно все исправить. Хотелось лететь, ехать, почти был согласен идти пешком, но вовремя опомнился. Луи его не звал, не приглашал и, в общем-то, не подавал признаков того, что ему без Гарри там плохо. Но, назовите это самовлюбленностью, он был уверен, что Луи так же херово.

Не может быть, что нет!

Ладно, может быть, не настолько плохо, как ему, но все же.

Но он всегда скучал, писал и иногда ныл в трубку, что его все заебало, и он хочет домой. И его это всегда забавляло, Гарри хрюкал в трубку от удовольствия, что такой прекрасный мужчина весь его, и хочет обратно к нему, из солнечного Сан-Франциско в ледяной Нью-Йорк.

Конечно, Луи всегда звал с собой, когда позволяла учеба и его рабочий график. И, в общем-то, этот город стал по-своему близким и родным.

А ещё они ездили куда-то на любые длинные выходные, потому что им нравилось куда-то ездить. Не важно куда! Однажды даже в Коннектикуте побывали, фиг знает зачем. Но арендованные машины, хорошее настроение и широкие дороги в любой штат — это было все, что нужно.

А ещё они летали в Лондон, на Рождество. Как раз через год, после эпичного каминг-аута в аэропорту и примирения с папой летом. Ему тогда было очень страшно — ведь папа знал Томлинсона только как соседа, а не как его парня. И он тогда строил планы побега, на всякий случай. Но Луи крепко держал его за руку и говорил, что все будет хорошо. И угадал! Оказалось, что папа не только на словах смирился, а даже рад, что у его сына такой партнёр. Взрослый и умный. Серьезный человек, а не мудак из подворотни!

А когда они расстались, он рассказал отцу, конечно же, потому что вопрос о Луи был вторым по списку целых четыре года! Папа даже предложение не успел закончить, как он оборвал его грубым «не лезь».

Но это все было в прошлом, а сейчас он не уверен, что Луи будет ему рад, да и вообще, куда он собрался, адреса он не оставил и Софи не сказала. Куда он приедет, где он будет его искать? Сан-Франциско огромный!

И эти мысли отрезвили, он вышел из автобуса, спустился на набережную и, кутаясь в пуховик, бродил туда-сюда. От холодного ветра леденели губы и слезились глаза, но в квартиру он не шёл. На тёмном небе, наверное, светили звезды, но из-за городских огней их едва можно было разглядеть. Он бродил, пиная камушки, докуривая с ветром напополам пачку сигарет, не понимая, что ему делать, а главное — зачем.

Они разошлись, и Луи его отпустил. Но поцелуй все ещё горчил на губах знаком, что ещё не все кончено. По крайней, мере для него.

Он не отпустил, вот что. Он врос в Томлинсона намертво и, чтобы он ни творил полгода, — переезжая, трахая все что движется, зарываясь в работу, и пытаясь утопиться в чужом обожании — ничего не помогало. И чтобы к этому прийти, ему просто было нужно увидеть кофеварку и узнать, что Луи не хотел уезжать. Как глупо!

Он сам подтолкнул его к этому решению. Своим безразличием, он отстранился, отгородился. Гарри достал телефон и заледеневшими пальцами прокрутил вниз к имени Луи.

Почти в каждом сообщения за лето — он писал, что не придёт и что поздно вернулся, почти каждый день. Он, а не Луи. А на выходных, он помнил, тупил в телефон, переписываясь со всеми, кто отвечал. И злился, злился на все вокруг! Вместо того, чтобы разобраться с собой, он ненавидел всех, считая, что что-то или кто-то не даёт ему возможности двигаться вперёд.

А ведь раньше, до этого лета, он всегда приходил к Луи, даже смертельно уставший, только бы полежать под боком, подышать в ключицу, потрогать кончиками пальцев.

Он думал-думал, прокручивая все от начала до конца и обратно, но никак не мог понять, что же послужило тем катализатором, что отравило всю любовь нахрен?

Неужели ему секса не хватало? Да ладно, со всех сторон хватало. Внимания? Да ничего ж не менялось столько лет! Всего хватало.

Наверное, просто в голову дурь стрельнула и страшно стало, что это все будет так размеренно и одинаково всегда. Испугался, что не сможет так, что потом пожалеет, что не попробует никого и ничего нового.

Попробовал? Приятно было? Нашёл новую любовь? Вписался в город?!

Черт его побери!

Почему, блядь, ему понадобилось столько времени, чтоб это все понять? Почему?! Почему…

Гарри ненавидел это чувство беспомощности, когда уже слишком поздно, и сколько ни думай — не исправишь. Было уже это, давно, но все же. И снова на этот сраный индюшачий день! Он взглянул на холодную воду, безразличную к ветру статую свободы, и что было сил рванул к дому, в котором снимал комнату.

Он сорвал куртку и упал на кровать, подтянув колени к подбородку. К счастью, он на эти дни один в пустой квартире, соседка — студентка и интерн в одном лице, по имени Кайла, — свалила домой к родителям.

В темноте комнаты, на смятом покрывале, ощущая себя жалким и несчастным, он старался найти оправдания всему этому говну.

Почему он не пошёл тогда за Томлинсоном? Почему он не пришёл к нему утром?

Потому что он думал, что все правильно — вот они горизонты, иди, бери! Вот он город-мечта, у твоих ног, ты его победил, Гарри!

Он думал, что перегорит это все, что подростковая любовь не может быть надолго, навсегда.

Он фатально ошибался.

Почему они не попробовали пережить этот период вместе. Почему Луи не пришёл к нему ещё раз, не вытряс из него все дерьмо, не заорал — что так нельзя, что он тоже человек!  
Потому что Луи хотел, чтобы он был счастлив. Вот и ответ.

Гарри шмыгнул носом.

Луи не угадал. Он неправильно почувствовал.

***  
Лиам сдал свою принципиальную позицию очень быстро. Всего три дня уговоров и мелких угроз — и он прислал ему адрес Луи. И попросил не признаваться, откуда он. Гарри подумал, что, в случае чего, свалит на Софи, что ей, беременной, будет?

Он хотел на Рождество приехать или, скорее, на его день рождения, но билетов в эконом не было, а бизнес он все ещё не мог себе позволить. Плюс ему ещё надо было где-то жить, на что-то есть и там, и по возвращению.

Складывалось все слишком гладко, даже подозрительно. И на работе дали отпуск, и билеты он нашёл сравнительно дешевые, да и на Лиама он рассчитывал не слишком, думал, придётся в офис компании наведаться, благо тот адрес в свободном доступе. Он даже подарок нашёл очень быстро, хотя раньше уходило много времени на все это. Наверное, что-то пойдёт не так позже, слишком уж ему везло, так не бывает.

Декабрь летел к концу, словно сани Санты, запряженные ядерной ракетой. И похоже, что вечером двадцать пятого они врежутся кое-куда на западном побережье. Он бы сдал билеты, пошёл на попятную, но они были безвозвратные, комнату он сдал в аренду вплоть до второго января, а значит, путей к отступлению он себе не оставил. Господи, он всю свою жизнь в Нью-Йорке то и делает, что гвозди заколачивает в свой гроб. Да только раньше ничего хорошего из этого не выходило. И сейчас, наверное, не исключение.

В конце концов, если он так и не решится, то просто погуляет по берегу океана целую неделю.

Сам — один. Без всяких там…

Один раз они повезли с собой Буббу, был удобный перелёт и ветеринар дал добро. Да и ехали они на целых десять дней. Пёс был счастлив, он носился со всех лап за чайками, воровал хлеб, который те пытались склевать, и лаял на волны. Они были счастливы тогда, втроём. Интересно, они бы расстались, если бы Бубба был ещё с ними? Нет, конечно. Они бы убили друг друга, пока решали, с кем он останется. Но бульдоги редко живут больше десяти лет, у них получилось почти одиннадцать.

Гарри вытер навернувшиеся слезы, посмотрел в окно на стену соседнего дома и вытащил себя из воспоминаний. Слишком много было хорошего за это время, если все вспоминать, то и с ума сойти можно. Впрочем, он и без того не был уверен в своей адекватности. Он летит через полстраны туда, где его, скорее всего, никто не ждёт. Это было чем-то похоже на побег из Лондона, на учебу, словно замыкался круг. В конце концов, куда бы ты ни шёл, ты всегда берёшь с собой именно себя — самое дорогое и бестолковое, что у тебя может быть.

***  
Он, конечно, с самолета не поехал никуда, доехал до своего отеля, привёл себя в порядок и вышел поужинать. Он не решился сразу рвануть и напороться на безразличие. Нужно было дать себе передышку.

Пока Рождественский Фриско сиял, как ему было и положено, в ресторанах было не протолкнуться — многие вышли на ужин в выходной. Наверное, туристы, местные-то всегда дома сидят. Туристом он себя не считал, столько раз тут был, что казалось, в гости приехал. Поэтому в известные Трип Адвизору места не лез, тут за углом есть отличное кафе, с почти домашней кухней.

Официант был молоденький, новенький, что порадовало, — остальные его знали в лицо. А разговоров сейчас не хотелось.  
Он сел на улице, несмотря на ветер. Градусник показывал, что было не особо теплее, чем в Нью-Йорке, но он почему-то не мёрз. Может, потому, что суп был горячим и густым, а может, просто все рецепторы парализовало от страха.

Что он тут делает? Что он скажет? Как объяснит Луи, что он не должен был… господи, это всего лишь их фантазия на двоих с Софи, что Луи уезжает, когда чувствует себя ненужным. Может быть, он уезжает потому, что ему так выгоднее, для карьеры лучше. И вообще, он, скорее всего, его не захочет видеть. Зря он только деньги потратил.

Он накручивал себя осознанно, зная, что и денег ему не жалко, и отсутствие Рождества не парило. Он хотел приехать и увидеть его, хотел услышать что угодно — это лучше, чем догадываться.

Ему все казалось, что это уже случалось, что он уже приходил к Луи, чтобы помириться. Но сейчас это ощущалось как-то иначе. Они в этот раз и не ссорились толком. Он не орал, а Луи не вышвыривал его за дверь, никто никому не изменял и, если честно, претензий не было.

Просто ему снова нужно сказать одну очень важную вещь.

Расплатившись, он вышел на главную улицу и неторопливо пошёл в отель. Перед завтрашним днём нужно набраться сил и уверенности.

***  
Он почему-то решил, что Томлинсон будет жить где-то в старом здании, в квартире, как лофт, с краской на плохо застекленных окнах. Он несколько раз перепроверил адрес в сообщении, отогнал мелькнувшую мысль, что Лиам соврал, все же прошёл в холл. Это здание было в миллион раз круче того, в котором они жили в Бруклине! Да ещё и в Даунтауне, до залива рукой подать! Это же просто невероятно. Ради такого он бы, может, тоже сам себя бросил!

Луи не было дома, девушка за стойкой с вежливым сожалением попросила подождать его снаружи.

Гарри уселся на лавочке перед входом и решил ждать, сколько потребуется, впрочем, всегда можно найти его в офисе.

Он появился неожиданно, выпрыгнул из машины и почти бегом направился к дверям, Гарри даже не успел ничего сообразить, как рванул следом. Лифт моргнул и поспешил наверх. Гарри, игнорируя окрик консьержки, заскочил в только спустившуюся кабинку. Надо же, в кои-то веки не столкнулись в лифте! Это показалось дурным знаком. Может, все же стоит отложить… ноги предательски подкашивались и уши закладывало, но, возможно, это все от скорости…

Если он не откроет сразу, то он уйдёт. Просто уйдёт и забудет все это вот…

— Добби? — голос слегка растерянный, мягкий, и он, даже не успев головы поднять, почувствовал крепкие объятия. — Это точно ты?

— Не бросай меня больше никогда, — это совсем не то, что он собирался сказать. — Я пытался без тебя… но, черт побери, если я смог…

Поцелуй был слегка соленым, от слез, и совсем не горчил. Был привычно терпким и немного мятным.

Все было правильно.

Гарри точно знал, что теперь они справятся до конца.


	2. Конец после конца.

Гарри стоял облокотившись, смотрел, как солнце окрашивает белоснежный мост в ярко-оранжевый. Это было самой любимой частью утра, стоять, любоваться, поджимая пальцы на босых ногах, ни сколько не заботясь заболеть, потому что:

— Ты каждое утро убегаешь от меня к этому мосту, — проворчал Луи, прижимаясь сзади, накинув на его спину халат. — Замёрз опять.

Именно поэтому.

— Только для того, чтобы ты меня согрел, — Гарри с благодарностью закутался в мягкую ткань. — Не ревнуй меня к мосту, я буду по нему скучать.

— Куда мне до моста, — рассмеялся Томлинсон, зевнул и стал рядом, заглянул в глаза. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался здесь, но…

— Знаю. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я подстраивался под тебя, — он закатил глаза. — Именно поэтому ты решил, что лучшим решением просто уехать, не посвящая меня в подробности.

Удивительно, как долго они избегали этого разговора, отложив его на дальнюю полку, словно ждали этого момента. Они обедали, ужинали, не давали друг другу спать по полночи, навёрстывая упущенное. Наслаждаться друг другом было лучше и полезнее, чем говорить о грустном и прошлом, но, видимо, пришло время разбора полётов и более романтичной сцены выяснять отношения не придумаешь!

— Ты метался, замкнулся в себе, начал избегать меня и… — Луи порылся в карманах халата и достал пачку Мальборо. — Злился как ненормальный. Молча. И… Я пытался тебя разговорить. Но ты только глубже в себя уходил.

— Мне было страшно, — признался он и с благодарностью принял от Луи подкуренную сигарету. — Все вокруг женились, рожали, расставались. А мы оставались как прежде. Мы не съехались даже! Я думал, так будет всегда и потом пожалею, что ничего другого не попробовал.

Я так и знал, — он кивнул. Будь Гарри на его месте, то закатил бы скандал, но это же Луи, так что какие скандалы! — Поэтому не хотел… ну, знаешь, заставлять тебя? Чтоб ты давал какие-то серьёзные обещания, обещать в ответ тебе, сдавливать рамками и стереотипами. Не хотел лишать тебя своей территории. И если бы я предложил, то выхода у тебя бы не было, так? Или согласиться или мы бы поссорились. Зачем? Я не хотел ссор, мне было важно, чтобы тебе было комфортно в отношениях, не только мне. А по факту мы и так жили вместе.

А ведь он прав, все это были лишь формальности. И надо же быть таким дураком, чтобы не дойти до этого самому.

— Зато теперь я точно знаю, чего не хочу, — он прижался к мужчине, к своему мужчине, и провёл носом линию от виска к шее. — И кого хочу. Вот только не знаю, как нам теперь быть с этим расстоянием. Я же не смогу каждую неделю к тебе. И ты не сможешь…

— Да. Но через полгода я, наверное, смогу вернуться, — Луи наклонил голову, подставляясь под ласку.

— Или нет.

— Или нет. Но, я думаю, что смогу найти другую…

Гарри тут же зажал ладонью его рот. Он все обдумал и решил. Теперь слово за Луи.

— Как думаешь, я тут приживусь? Меня там уже ничего не держит, кроме работы. Не сейчас конечно, но через полгода, как думаешь? Мы же решим все потом?

— Да. Шесть месяцев это ерунда. Скайп, сообщения, я приеду на пару дней ближе к марту, а там уже и лето. Я думаю, мы справимся. Уверен.

Гарри кивнул и прижался к губам поцелуем. Конечно, они справятся. Вместе у них все получится.

— Я тут подумал, что ты будешь только мост вспоминать? — Луи разорвал поцелуй, обошёл со спины и приподнял полы халата, провёл пальцами между ягодиц. — Ммм, с ночи такой мокренький, расслабленный, хочешь?

Гарри едва сдерживался, чтоб не застонать. Это было охрененно и дико стыдно. Все ещё, спустя столько лет. Когда Луи говорил с ним так, уши предательски пылали. А сейчас они почти на виду у всех! Ведь рядом наверняка кто-то не спал из соседей. Да и вообще, пусть и высоко, но вдруг кто увидит.

Он закусил костяшку, кивнул и зажмурился. Конечно, он хочет. Луи только и ждал согласия.

Как это охуенно, когда тебя и твоё тело знают вот так. Когда каждое движение пальцев выверенное, и звезды пляшут перед глазами. Когда немного стыдно от самого себя и вместе с тем так хорошо.

Луи легонько трогал его внутри, и он чувствовал, как течёт по вставшему члену смазка. Господи, ему же уже давно не восемнадцать, а на деле мало что изменилось.

— Давай, ногу вот сюда, — Томлинсон помог ему упереться в перекладину, и, спустя пару мгновений и шорох фольги, он наконец вошёл в него. Смазки было маловато, члена — многовато, но сейчас острота ощущений стирала весь дискомфорт. Он насаживался на член сам, короткими толчками и тут же толкался в горячий кулак. — Ну же, открой глаза, — прошептал Луи, играя с его соском большим пальцем. — Смотри, смотри на свой мост.

Перед мощью города и зажатый Луи с двух сторон, он чувствовал себя охрененно беспомощным. Он всхлипнул и снова зажмурился. Томлинсон вставил до конца и только водил бёдрами, быстро двигая рукой.

— Давай детка, ну же!

Изнутри распирало, холодный ветерок дул в разгоряченное лицо, и, когда Луи неожиданно сильно толкнулся, он сдался. Его протяжный полустон-полувопль снесло порывом ветра, и он понадеялся, что не разбудил никого из соседей. Впрочем, похуй. Ему хотелось, и это главное.

— Кончи на меня, — он соскользнул с члена и, чуть пошатнувшись, сполз на колени. Черт, они так давно это делали, что он почти чувствовал себя извращенцем. — На лицо.

Тёплые, вязкие капли коснулись щеки и губ, его прошибло ответной дрожью, словно бы мог кончить только от этого. Быстро облизнулся и приоткрыл глаза. Во взгляде Томлинсона плескался восторг, когда он наклонившись, вытер ладонью его лицо и поцеловал в губы.

— Как я не сдох без тебя, Добби?

Хозяин отдал Добби носок, но Добби принёс его обратно. Потому что такая свобода ему не нужна.

— Хорошо, что я умный и догадался вернуться к тебе, да? — он оперся на предложенную руку и поднялся.

— Да, малыш, хорошо что ты умнее меня.

Гарри прижал Луи к стенке, они ещё и не целовались сегодня толком.

Солнце заливало бухту ярким светом, и ему не было никакого дела до того, что кто-то сегодня стал ещё чуть более счастливым, чем вчера. У него были свои, солнечные дела.

***

 __Шесть месяцев спустя.

Отправить вещи заранее было хорошей идеей. Лететь налегке ночным рейсом в пятницу, предвкушая скорую встречу, выходные и новую жизнь — что может быть лучше. Улыбка не сходила с его губ, от мысли, какой сюрприз он приготовил. Он был очень доволен собой и верил в то, что ФедЭкс не подведут, доставит все к утру субботы точно по адресу.

Он обожал ночные рейсы за то, что можно посмотреть на светящийся город с высоты птичьего полёта, за приглушённый свет, за тишину и возможность подумать о своём, пока сосед безмятежно спит. Сегодняшний перелёт был особенным. Он улетал из некогда города своей мечты, улетал, не оставляя почти ничего, только нескольких друзей, с которыми у него хватило ума помириться. Только они и воспоминания о студенчестве, о первых шишках, о верно и неверно принятых решениях… столько всего тут.

Луи говорил, что они всегда могут вернуться. И квартира все ещё числится за ним, но Гарри пока не слишком верил в это. Наверное, Нью-Йорк пока им не нужен, и все самое лучшее их ждёт в городе на западном побережье.

Он улыбнулся стюардессе, пристегнул ремни и поднял шторку окна. Сегодня как никогда хотелось запомнить огни любимого города.

***

ФедЭкс не подвели. Работник подтащил громоздкую коробку к лифту и под прицельным взглядом швейцара нажал кнопку. Когда-то ж они привыкнут к нему, перестанут так подозрительно смотреть. Может, когда он слегка сменит стиль с серого нью-йоркского бомжеватого, на что-то более подходящее океану? Да похуй.

Гарри, не смотря на то, что был почти уверен в своём решении, немного занервничал. Может, оно и не надо Луи? Может, это он зря… ведь он…

— А ты рано, — Луи открыл дверь и выглядел немного взъерошенным, что нормально для утра, и бодрым — что не нормально для Томлинсона. — Как долетел?

— Хорошо, — он протиснулся, стараясь не обращать внимания, как Луи косится на закрытую дверь. — Быстро доехал. Пробок не было. А что?

— Ничего, — Томлинсон поцеловал его и улыбнулся. И покосился на двери. — Хорошо, что быстро.

Гарри стало любопытно. Луи никогда от него ничего и никого не прятал. Под нос тоже не тыкал, ни семью, ни друзей, но скрывать было не в его натуре. Но все, чего не случалось никогда, всегда случается впервые. И то, как Томлинсон крутился юлой перед ним — странно. Может, он вылил на его вещи ведро масляной краски и не знает, как сказать? Поджог ненавистные ему старые ботинки? Или может быть, он устроил приветственную вечеринку? Но у него тут нет друзей, а всех своих он видел вчера перед отлетом!

Заискивающий Томлинсон будоражил воображение, и он, наконец, поставив свою огромную коробку в угол, обогнул Луи и толкнул дверь в комнату.

— Гарри, я знаю, что должен был… и я все объясню, — зачастил Луи за спиной. — Я…

На коврике сидел щенок-подросток английского бульдога, слегка наклонив голову и высунув язык. Гарри молча уставился на него и, судя по вытаращенным глазам, пес был удивлён не меньше, увидев его. Наверное, переживал, что Гарри займёт его удобную подушку.

— Это Баббл, — тихо произнёс Луи. — Дочка шефа хотела кота из приюта. Ей хотелось самого несчастного спасти. И… они позвали меня с ними. Я пошёл, сам не знаю зачем! А он так не хотел сидеть в клетке. Гарри. Я не смог пройти мимо. Ты не злишься?

Слов не было, да и зрение внезапно подвело, превратив все в размытое разноцветное пятно. Он только и мог, что вцепиться в плечо Луи и ждать, когда наконец придёт в себя.

— Я привёз тебе кофеварку, — сдавленно произнёс он. Просто, чтобы не молчать. — Выменял у Софи на новую, с капучинатором и более тихую. А ту привёз.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Луи ему на ухо. И он не был уверен, за что именно его тот благодарит.

Баббл спрыгнул и толкнул его под колено лобастой башкой. Гарри всхлипнул и зарыдал в открытую.

Сан-Франциско встречал его с распростертыми объятиями.


End file.
